Cosmic Love
by spacylemon
Summary: "Las historias pueden terminar de maneras variadas, y yo tenía la capacidad de volver a reescribirlas sino me gustaban. Porque mi mayor deseo era protegerla, y hacerla feliz." Homura/Madoka - Kyouko/Sayaka
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, he decidido escribir esta historia, puesto que no he leído muchos (muy, muy pocos diría yo) fanfics de esta serie.  
**

**Podría decirse que son dos historias, por un lado la de Homura con Madoka, y por el otro la de Kyouko y Sayaka, aunque también aparecerán otros personajes.  
**

**Los capítulos con números impares (1,3,5, etc.) serán narrados por Homura, mientras que los que sean números pares (2,4,6, etc.) serán los de Kyouko.  
**

**Es posible que más adelante deba cambiarle la categoría.  
**

**Bueno, espero disfruten.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo 1: Akemi Homura**

**.  
**

—Vaya, no te cansas de hacer esto. ¿No es así?

Me quedé observando la nada mientras él me miraba de espaldas y me dirigía la palabra.

Luego de unos minutos, tomé una bocanada de aire y me acomodé el cabello.

—No. No me canso. Y lo seguiré haciendo todas las veces que sea necesario. —le respondí, y luego me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él— ¿Y tú, Incubador?

Kyubey siguió mirandome sin apartar sus ojos de mí y viceversa, mientras movía su cola. Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró ruidosamente y dio un salto para incorporarse de pie en una roca alta cercana a su lugar.

—Pues, la verdad es que sí. Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, el tiempo de mi especie y el de todo el universo en realidad.

—Pues que mal. —le dije sin sorprenderme, y volví a darme la vuelta—.

—Pero bueno... —soltó y volvió al suelo, quedando a mi altura y de espaldas— Tú ganas, Akemi Homura. —dijo finalmente mientras ambos girábamos nuestras cabezas para mirarnos—.

No emití palabra alguna, manifestando que no entendía del todo lo que el animal decía, mientras lo miraba esperando por una explicación.

—Así es. Tú ganas. Dejaré de trabajar en esta ciudad donde tú y tus amigas viven. —dio unos pasos alejándose de mí, para detenerse y girar su cabeza— Incluída Kaname Madoka.

Volvimos a cruzar miradas, sólo se oía el viento de fondo. Kyubey comenzó a caminar sin decir nada.

—Seguiré alerta por si vuelves a aparecer por aquí.

—Eso no sucederá. —me dijo rápidamente, sin dejar de caminar— Me iré a otro sitio del mundo, a seguir en mi búsqueda de recolección de energía, estoy seguro que debe haber otros humanos como Kaname Madoka que puedan contribuir en ello. Ustedes son seis mil millones alrededor del planeta y siguen naciendo cuatro cada un segundo. He intentado de todas las formas posibles de recolectar la tan preciada energía de Kaname Madoka, pero tú has intervenido en todas las oportunidades. Claro, eso no hacía más que agrandar ese potencial que ella posee, pero tú no te rindes facilmente. Puedes estar tranquila, no volveré por estos lados.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida, y no pude evitar suspirar y sonreír un poco. Al fin, todo mi esfuerzo había servido de algo al parecer.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos meses, no, años, llevaba repitiendo lo que me había sucedido desde que la conocí, y todo lo que ese tiempo aconteció.

—En fin... gracias, en parte todo esto ha sido "divertido", como ustedes dicen. No creo que volvamos a vernos.

—Espero que sea así. —respondí volviendo a mi postura de antes—.

Me di la vuelta para irme y volver a la ciudad. Cuando me encontraba lo bastante lejos, pude oir su voz telepáticamente.

—Una última cosa, Akemi Homura. Puedes seguir viajando en el tiempo e incluso cambiar los destinos de las demás chicas mágicas de la ciudad.

No le contesté y seguí caminando. Lo último que me dijo fue:

—Pero... yo te recomiendo que no intentes cambiar tu destino para no convertirte en una chica mágica. Ahora, tú serás la única de tus amigas que cargará con todo el destino de tener que derrotar diariamente a las brujas, pues de lo contrario morirás y contribuirás a la entropía.

Me di la vuelta, pero él ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

Comenzé a correr, sonriendo y riendo ligeramente de la felicidad que sentía.

—Al fin. Espérame... Madoka —solté mientras seguía corriendo y sonreí—.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo 2: Sakura Kyouko**

**.  
**

****Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

La última vez que los ví, era sábado por la noche. A la mañana siguiente del Domingo haríamos lo habitual de ese día: preparar la Iglesía para los creyentes que asistirían; es decir, limpiar los bancos, poner velas nuevas, dejar brillantes los platos de ofrendas, elegir una cita del Libro Sagrado para que él, mi Padre y Pastor de dicha Iglesía diera el discurso típico.

Pero... nadie nunca iba, y la Iglesía permanecía vacía, siempre.

No entendía. No entendía porque los demás eran así, tan egoístas, tan interesados en su propio ombligo como para ayudar a alguien que tuvieran al lado a punto de morir.  
Codicia, avaricia, envidia, muertes, injusticia, pobreza. ¿Por qué si habían personas como mi padre, que hablaban sobre estos temas tan propios de las personas a nivel mundial, la gente les odiaba?

Y lo peor era saber que yo no podía hacer nada. No podía, por más que lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas, ayudarle a él, a mi pequeña hermana; a mi familia.

Y eso me estaba volviendo loca, lentamente me consumía.

Volví en sí mientras repasaba esos pensamientos, una y otra vez, mientras con una de mis manos sostenía el picaporte de la puerta.

Justo cuando la estaba por girar, escuché pasos detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

—Herma...nita... ¿qué haces despierta? —dijo mi pequeña hermana tras de mi—.

Me di vuelta y miré hacia abajo. Era muy pequeña aún, tenía tres años.  
Al verla con su pijama, su oso favorito en una mano y rascandose un ojo con la otra mientras bostezaba y me miraba, me hizo querer retroceder a mi decisión.

—Momo... deberías estar en la cama ya. —le solté sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza—.

—Sí, pero es que me desperté para ir al baño y no te ví a mi lado y me asusté.

—Perdoname, Momo... —pensé unos segundos— sólo he bajado por algo de beber.

—¿Y por qué estas con tu abrigo puesto, hermanita? ¿A dónde vas? —me soltó inocentemente abrazando a su oso de felpa y mirándome a los ojos—.

Tragué saliva y mire el suelo unos instantes. Volví mi vista a ella y le sonreí.

—Sólo iré a dar un paseo, me duele un poco la cabeza y necesito aire. —le mentí—.

—Aaaah... entiendo. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—¡No! —le dije, gritando a modo de regaño—

Momo se quedó mirandome y vi como sus ojos comenzaban lentamente a llenarse de lágrimas.  
Pensé algo rápido para calmarla, de lo contrario mis padres se despertarían y mi plan quedaría arruinado.

—Lo siento, Momo. —le dije cariñosamente y la abrazé— No puedes venir, es tarde y eres muy pequeña.

—Está bien hermanita. —me contestó haciendo ruido con la nariz y limpíandose las lágrimas mientras me sonreía—. Nee, ¿Desayunaremos juntas, no es así? Tengo unas moneditas que junté, podemos comprar pan.

Oculté mis ojos en su pequeño hombro e hice todo lo posible porque ninguna lágrima saliera.

—Claro. Desayunaremos juntas ese rico pan.

—¡Sí! Adiós hermanita, hasta mañana. —me dijo feliz, mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y corrió subiendo las escaleras de regreso a su habitación—.

Me la quedé mirando y recién cuando se perdió de mi vista, deje salir lágrimas de mis ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Adiós, Momo. Pérdoname.

Abrí la puerta, me puse la capucha de mi abrigo y me fui corriendo, lejos, muy lejos de mi casa.  
Esta era mi nueva vida, y haría lo que sea, no importa si tendría que lastimar a otros, lo que sea por sobrevivir.  
Tenía que ser egoísta, porque lo único que tenía era a mí misma.

Mientras pensaba en eso y corría, sonreí de manera desquiciada y arrugé la nariz.  
Me sentía extrañamente feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Akemi Homura**

Viajé en el tiempo exactamente tres veces para así poder evitar que ellas se conviertan en chicas mágicas. Tres veces por ellas, que no era nada a comparación de las veces que he viajado por Madoka.

Creí que sería algo bastante simple de hacer al principio, pero debo admitir que las cosas se complicaron bastante, al punto de querer dejar de hacerlo y dedicarme a lo que realmente me importaba. Pero claro, si hacía eso, Madoka sufriría por la inevitable pérdida de alguna de sus ingenuas amigas, ya que pude notar que no importaba cuantas líneas de tiempo recorriera, en todas pareciese que las cinco nos fueramos a cruzar.

Lo que más deseaba yo era verla feliz y que no sintiera culpas por nada, así que tomé la decisión de hacerlo.

* * *

Decidí empezar por Tomoe Mami.

Mientras viajaba a au línea temporal para situarme minutos antes de su accidente automovilístico recordaba los roces que he tenido con ella y algo de su personalidad. Se que era una persona amable, que quería ayudar a los demás y evitar que les pasara lo que a ella, incluso hacía papel de mentora o senpai para todas, en especial Madoka y Miki Sayaka, pero en el fondo era una chica que se sentía muy sola, ya que no tenía tiempo para hacer amistades y se la pasaba en su casa bebiendo té y lamentandose de ello.

Incluso cuando pude ver que, a pesar de no admitirlo, a toda costa quería que Madoka y Miki se convirtieran en chicas mágicas para así tener con quien pelear, a modo de equipo, y luego disfrutar tiempo juntas en su departamento, por más que solo sea para hablar de brujas y grief seeds, ya no estaría sola.

Recordé la primera vez que la ví sin esa actitud calmada y madura, el día que Miki se convirtió en bruja y ella colapsó en la desesperación.

...

Al llegar, pude ver con claridad a lo lejos lo que sucedería.

Un camión se saldría de carril y embestiría a su automóvil, a toda velocidad pues era plena autopista.

Armé rápidamente una táctica, cerré los ojos y detuve el tiempo un segundo antes de la colisión.

Me acerqué a ambos vehículos y analizé la situación y qué sería lo mejor.

No podía salvarlos a todos, porque ese sería un cambio demasiado drástico y podría acarrear otros más, incluso tantos que modificaría el tiempo de más adelante y me costaría más salvarlas a las demás.

Ví la cara de horror de su madre, la de esfuerzo por desviar el coche de su padre, y la mueca de tristeza y miedo que se reflejaban en la cara de Mami.

La tomé de su ropa y la alcé, depósitandola en el césped, a varios cientos de metros de la autopista.

Volví a alejarme, miré el panorama una vez más y me di la vuelta.

Antes de marcharme, oí tras de mí el sonido del choque y la explosión.

No me detuve si quiera a ver el rostro de Mami, pero estoy segura que seguía con la misma expresión, incluso peor.

* * *

Luego, continué con Sakura Kyouko.

Me situé unos días antes de que se convirtiera. Miré de lejos las actividades de dicha Iglesia que llevaba su familia, y realmente era algo un tanto deprimente.

Su padre daba discursos muy éticos y tenía mucha razón en varias cosas de las que decía, pues no se refería a una entidad divina o a un poder superior que nos mandara, sino que nosotros eramos nuestra propia energía con nosotros mismos y para con los demás.

Escuchar eso me hizo pensar en todo lo que he hecho desde que empezé esto. Realmente él tenía razón, pero nadie quería detenerse a escuchar. Es que es muy difícil el querer cambiar toda una creencia que lleva varios cientos de años en pie.

Por las noches, él seguía leyendo libros antiguos para ver que estaba haciendo mal, mientras que sus hijas comían de la basura y su madre lloraba en la cama.

Para mi, en todas las líneas que he estado, Kyouko ha actuado y manifestado una filosofía de vida igual: el ser egoísta y un tanto egocentrista, solo preocuparse y hacer cosas que sean beneficiosas por ella, y si estan salían mal, pues era su culpa y ya, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante informal e incluso cínico.

Aún así, esto siempre se veía afectado, sea de la manera que sea, por la presencia de Sayaka, lo cual hacía que Kyouko dejara de a poco esa personalidad.

Incluso la he visto sacrificarse por ella, y me he sentido identificada con dicho acto.

Creo que no tuve la mejor opción y de hecho siento que me equivoqué, pero decidí hacer contacto directo con Kyouko un día que la vi en un parque cercano a su hogar.

...

—¿Acaso vas a seguir escondiendote para que nadie te vea llorar?

Le hablé de la nada, apareciéndome por detrás de ella mientras se columpiaba ligeramente.

Kyouko se limpió rápido las lágrimas y se volteó.

—¿Qué...?

La miré un momento sin mosquearme.

—Yo solía ir a esa Iglesia, pero lo he dejado ya. —mentí—.

—¿Por qué? —hizo un silencio, y luego me miró— ¿Tus padres te han obligado, no? No me sorprende... Son todos unos idiotas, nadie se pone a escuchar por un momento lo que mi padre dice. Malditos egoístas.

—En realidad lo he dejado porque no me interesaba nada de lo que decía. Tengo mi propio pensamiento, no necesito que una Iglesia me diga como debo actuar o pensar.

Kyouko me miró llena de furia, se levantó del columpio y me tomó de la ropa elevándome.

Me sorprendió que, a pesar de no ser una chica mágica, tuviera tanta fuerza para hacer eso con un solo brazo.

—Tú... Callate y no digas estupideces, ¿quieres?

—Mira quien lo dice.

—¿Qué?

—Lo dice alguien que viene a lloriquear sola al parque, sin saber que hacer y totalmente en estado de desesperación.

—Tú... ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Me has estado espiando? —dijo enfadada, apretando el cuello de mi uniforme y levantando el otro brazo con el puño cerrado—.

—A saber... Sólo sé una cosa. No estás ayudando en nada. Y, en realidad, estás siendo egoísta sin lograr beneficio para nadie, sobre todo para tí misma.

Kyouko me soltó y se quedó mirando el suelo con gesto pensativo. Después volvió a mirarme.

—No entiendo lo que me dices, y tampoco entiendo por qué me lo dices. ¿Quién eres, eh? Contesta sino quieres terminar en el suelo. ¡Anda!

Sólo la miré y me alejé despacio del parque.

—Oy, ¡No he terminado contigo, idiota! Regresa aquí, ¿Quién eres?

Me di la vuelta, ya muy lejos de ella, la miré y me acaricié el largo del cabello.

—Eso no importa. Piensa en lo que acabo de decirte.

Me volví y me mentí en una tienda de golosinas, Kyouko me seguía corriendo, y, justo allí, desaparecí casi enfrente de sus narices.

* * *

Por último, Sayaka Miki.

Definitivamente fue la más díficil de evitar.

Lo único que sabía era que era la mejor amiga de Madoka, por lo que era indispensable evitar que ella se convirtiera en chica mágica; y que su deseo en todas las líneas de tiempo se basaba en un chico de nuestra clase.

Yo había estado en el mismo hospital que él, y era consciente de cual era su problema.

Al final, Sayaka siempre perdía el juicio por no poder estar junto a él y confesársele, ya sea por tiempo, porque no se animaba a declarársele, porque su otra amiga se le adelantaba e incluso porque Kyouko se oponía a que lo hiciera, vaya uno a saber por qué. Extrañamente me sentí por unos instantes identificada con su frustración.

Se que ella quería inicialmente proteger a todas las personas de la ciudad, tanto de brujas como de familiares, pero ese era su principal y más grande error.

No era una mala persona, pero se le soltaban los cables fácilmente y eso lastimaba a Madoka, siempre.

Volví el tiempo semanas antes de que ella y Madoka contactaran con Kyubey y me dirigí al hospital. Se que sonaba estúpido, pero escribí una carta a nombre de Hitomi-san para Kamijou Kyousuke. Pensé que se complicaría, pero luego lo ví tomar el teléfono de su sala y hablar animadamente. Por la noche entré a su habitación y me llevé la carta.

Al siguiente día, vi a Hitomi en el hospital y le iba a visitar cada tarde luego de salir de la escuela.

Tiempo después, empezaron a salir a la azotea y supe que formalizaron. Él no podía salir del hospital, por lo que siempre estaban allí.

Vi que Sayaka estaba muy deprimida, pero al menos pude evitar que se haga de la magia.

* * *

Suspiré, agotada, y simplemente me acosté a dormir en mi camilla de hospital, sin antes leer los horarios escolares, como si fuera la primera vez que los leía. Sabía perfectamente que materias tendría, a que hora sonaría el último timbre e incluso el discurso de la profesora. Aún así, al otro día sería mi primer día, a pesar de que las clases ya habían comenzado.

Estaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa, quería verla, quería estar con ella, y que hagamos muchas de las cosas que por culpa de la magía no habíamos podido hacer antes. No hubo rastro del Incubador desde que empezé este nuevo plan, así que eso hacía que me tranquilizara un poco...

Además...

Pensaba en su rostro, en su sonrisa, en lo delicada que sonaba su voz cuando se dirigía hacía mí. Pensaba en su voz diciendo mi nombre de manera informal, en la calidez de su cuerpo cuando me abrazaba, en las tardes de merienda que habíamos pasado, en la vez me que salvó, en lo adorable que lucía incluso con el uniforme escolar. Pensaba en todas estas cosas, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

...

Creo que mis sentimientos se han ido confundiendo hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no importa. Algo nunca ha cambiado, y es el hecho de querer estar con ella, de la manera que sea. Realmente ya no me importa ni me sorprende nada de lo que esté pasando por mi cabeza al pensar en ella.

—Madoka...—solté, ya casi entresueños, y me quedé totalmente dormida—.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Sakura Kyouko**

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que estaba viviendo en la calle.

No sé como hacía, pero no pensaba en mi familia, y tampoco me aparecía por el vecindario ni de cerca.

Me dediqué simplemente a mí misma, y no me preocupé por nada más. Y así mi vida marchaba realmente bien, me la pasaba en grande con mis pequeñas aventuras diarias y nadie me decía nada. Era genial.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las hojas del árbol, haciendo esto como una especie de despertador para mí. Estábamos en verano, así que podía tranquilamente dormir a las afueras de algún parque o bosque.

—Aaaah... —me estiré elevando los brazos y bostezando, poníendome de pie de un salto y mirando el cielo— Vaya, hoy hace un genial día.

Escuché un rugido y miré hacía abajo.

—Bien... —sonreí, sintiendome entusiasmada por dentro— hora de desayunar.

Me dirigí a un mercado no muy lejos del parque que usé para dormir. Antes de entrar, sonreí mostrando los dientes, sintiendome bastante bien con ello.

Entré caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y silvando, como si fuera un cliente más. Fui a la parte de los lácteos y tome una caja grande de leche chocolatada y un yogurt-helado. Luego, en la parte de golosinas tomé unas galletas de chocolate, algunos panes de melón y una bolsa de malvaviscos.

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, recordé algo y retrocedí.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de ustedes? Que idiota, ja...

Hablé con ellos como si fueran una persona, es que eran mis favoritos. Los pockys.

Deliciosos pockys.

Metí todo mi desayuno dentro de mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta.

Nadie me dijo nada, podría haber escapado sin ningún problema, pero "qué aburrido" pensé. Por lo que me dí la vuelta y miré al chico de la caja.

—¡Oy! —le grité—.

Él leía una revista y me miró.

Le sonreí de una manera que no era la mía, llevé mis manos a mi chaqueta y comenzé a levantarmela, haciendo que poco a poco se vea mi cintura y abdomen, además del botón de mis shorts abierto y algo bajo, pues solo llevaba un top negro bajo la chaqueta.

El chico se ruborizó y emitió algo inentendible. No quitaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo.

Volví a llevar mis manos y esta vez al cierre de mi chaqueta, que estaba cerrado hasta mi cuello, bajándolo despacio, mostrando mi escote muy lentamente. Él abría cada vez más los ojos, hasta que vió lo que llevaba dentro y yo le hice gesto de "victoria" con la mano, mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Ante esto, él se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y su expresión cambió a una de enfado.

—¡O-oye! ¡No has pagado por eso!

Pf, ya lo sé, que imbécil.

—Ja. ¡Adiós, idiota! —le grité, sacandole la lengua y hechándome a correr mientras abría la caja de Pockys desde mi bolsillo y me llevaba uno a la boca.

Di la vuelta por una esquina y divisé a lo lejos otro parque.

—Jo, perfecto.

Corrí cruzando la calle, me metí entre los árboles y de un salto me colgué de una de las ramas, para comenzar a escalar hasta llegar bien alto, donde me daba la sombra pero había luz como para poder ver algo. Suspiré sin dejar de sonreír y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el tronco principal.

Deboré toda la comida en un rato, acaricié mi estómago por debajo de la ropa y heché la cabeza hacía atrás, hora de hecharme una siestecita.

* * *

A los minutos, escuché unas risas muy molestas abajo.

—Nee, Sayaka, devuélvemelo.

—Jooo, la pequeña Madoka ha estado dibujando muchas niñitas con ropas de colores en este cuaderno. ¿Qué pensaría su madre si se lo mostrara? Jajaja

—Moo, ya, deja de molestarme... Nee, dámelo.

—Creo que deberían dejar de jugar de esa forma, ya estamos en secundaria.

—Qué aburrida eres, Hitomi.

—No es ser aburrida, es ser madura.

—Yo creo que Hitomi-chan es muy madura para su edad, pero eso la hace lucir muy genial, ¿nee?

—Claro, todo lo contrario a tí, Madoka, que aún actúas como una cría dibujando y pintando en clase, ¿no es así?

—¡Devuélmelo! ¡Ya!

—Jooo, Madoka, deja de saltar. Pareces una niñita pequeña, estamos en un parque. Podría presentarse algún pervertido, ya sabes, de esos que tienen gustos extraños por niñitas planas y de aspecto infantil como tú... Yo que tú tendría cuidado.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Un p-pervertido? Nee, que miedo... Sayaka, deja de decir esas cosas. Devuélveme el cuaderno... Nee...

...

Yo miraba desde arriba toda la situación, eran unas niñas de escuela. No parecían mayores que yo.

Pff, que retardadas. Nunca me han caído bien las niñas colegialas, sobre todo si tienen ese tipo de uniformes, que demuestran que tienen un buen dinero para el almuerzo en sus bolsillos.

...

Salieron corriendo y dejaron a la de cabello rosa atrás, seguro ella es la bobita del grupo.

Sin querer me distraje y se me cayeron todas las sobras de comida y envoltorios que me habían quedado, incluída la caja de pockys, la cual aún tenía algunos.

—¡Rayos! —exclamé—.

La niña de pelo rosa volteó y vio las cosas que se habian caído, mirando hacía arriba mientras se acercaba a mi árbol.

Nos miramos unos segundos, hasta que ella me sonrió y yo miré hacía otro lado, para luego bajar de un salto hasta el suelo.

Mientras estaba agachada tomando las cosas, estaba por agarrar la caja de pockys pero ella la tomó antes que yo.

—Oy. Eso es mío.

—Lo sé, toma. —me dijo, sonriendo— ¿Cómo has subido a este árbol? Es muy alto, ¿no es así?

—Ja. —exclamé, quitándole de la mano la caja— No es nada díficil si tienes la condición física para hacerlo. Pero claro, eso no puede entenderlo una tonta que aún va a la escuela a jugar con sus amiguitas.

—Ah, ¿ya has terminado la escuela? No pareces mayor que yo... —me respondió sin dejar de sonreír—.

La miré por un instante, no dejaba de sonreír. ¿Qué acaso era tonta o qué?

—De cualquier forma, la escuela es para bobos que aún dependen de sus padres, gente como tú.

—Creía que todos los de mi edad eran así... Entonces, ¿todos somos unos tontos?

—Exacto, son gente idiota.

La niña me miró algo sorprendida y luego volvió a su sonrisa. Me tendió la mano, no entendí bien para qué.

—Oy... No te voy a convidar, ve a algún kiosco y consíguete los tuyos.

—Mi nombre es Kaname Madoka, puedes llamarme Madoka si quieres. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La miré extrañada, no entendia bien si esta niñita era así o se estaba haciendo la boba.

—Kyouko. No me interesa ser tú amiga, ¿sabes? —solté mientras masticaba la punta de un pocky—.

—Lo supuse, Kyouko-chan. Dime, ¿que estás haciendo a esta hora de la mañana en un parque sobre un árbol? Ya tengo entendido que no vas a la escuela... pero... entonces, ¿qué haces?

Cuando dijo mi nombre tan familiarmente me ruborizé un poco, suena tan estúpido.

—Ja. Yo no necesito ir a clases. A diferencia de tí, yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero, donde quiero y de la manera que quiero.

—¿Una ladrona?

—¡Ladrona? ¡Soy mucho más que eso! Podría decirse que... casi y soy quien gobiera la ciudad.

—¿Que no está el gobernador para eso?

—¡Idiota! No me estés tomando el pelo... Ash, no voy a explicarle este tipo de cosas a alguien como tú.

...

—¡Heeeey, Madoka, eres una lenta! ¿Qué haces?

Sus amigas se acercaron a nosotras, en especial la de cabello celeste, la cual se veía bastante idiota con el uniforme, digo, no era muy femenina que digamos, o al menos esa fue mi primera impresión de ella.

—Ah, Sayaka-chan, ella es...

—Oye... ¿quién eres? ¿le has hecho algo a Madoka? —soltó, mirándome de una mala manera—.

La niña de pelo celeste me empujó y me heché un poco hacía atrás.

—Madoka, no deberías andar hablando con los vagabundos del parque, a ver si quieren robarte, ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Vagabundos? No, Sayaka-chan, Kyou...

—Claro... ¿no ves como está vestida? Y encima en un día de semana... y a esta hora, es obvio. Es una vagabunda, o una ladrona, una niña que escapó de casa. Nee, vamonos a la escuela ya, Madoka...

Toda esa palabrería me hizo enfadar. Realmente me hizo cabrear.

—Umm... Esto... Adiós, Kyouko-chan... —me dijo Madoka, mientras su amiga la tomaba del brazo y se alejaban—.

...

—Oy... ¿acaso nos conocemos de algún lado? —grité, y cuando ellas se dieron vuelta la de cabello celeste se dio cuenta que le hablaba a ella y frunció el ceño—.

—Hmph... No. Tampoco me interesa conocer gente de tu tipo.

—Vaya... "gente de mi tipo"... —comenzé a hablar mientras me acercaba a ellas— me pregunto... ¿a qué te referirás con gente de mi tipo, eh?

—Gente que anda en la calle y que se mete y busca problemas, claro.

—¿Problemas? Yo nunca tengo problemas, pero se de alguien que si los ha buscado y los tiene.

—¿Eh? Anda, alejáte y dejanos ir a la escue...

Antes de que terminara su expresión, la pateé en el estómago y cayó unos metros lejos de donde se hayaba parada.

—¡Sa-sayaka-chan!

Ella comenzó a tocer mientras se intentaba poner de pie con ayuda de sus amigas y me miraba, aún con esa expresión de autosuficiencia y superioridad.

Esa mirada me estaba incomodando, demasiado. Me daba furia.

—Déja de observarme de ese modo o vas a arrepentirte, idiota.

Pero no dejaba de mirarme, directamente a los ojos, donde pude notar que los suyos eran de un color celeste cielo intenso.

Ese color, me estaba colmando la paciencia.

...

—Bien... si así lo quieres.

Volví a acercarme a ella y la tomé del cuello de su ropa mientras la elevaba un poco. Con el otro brazo, le di un puñetazo directo en su nariz, la cual comenzó a sangrar un poco.

—¡Sayaka! ¡Basta, sueltala Kyouko! ¡Esto no está bien! —gritaba Madoka mientras lloriqueaba, pero yo ni la escuchaba y su amiga parecía que tampoco, pues aún seguía sin apartar sus ojos de los míos—.

—A ver si así se te quita esa mirada de idiota que tienes. Esto te pasa por no saber con quién te metes, ¿sabes? —le dije, tranquila y sonriendo—.

—C-c-callate... Tú... vagabunda. Estás mal de la cabeza... —me dijo mientras tocía—.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes. Volví a darle otro puñetazo en la cara y luego la lanzé al suelo para darle una patada.

—Ya... basta. Por favor, dejála en paz... —decía Madoka entre llantos—.

—Madoka... deberíamos llamar a la policía... Esto no está bien. —dijo nerviosa, la de cabello verde—.

Me volteé ante ellas y las miré, ambas dieron un respingo y Madoka me miraba a los ojos con gesto suplicante y asustado al mismo tiempo.

—... Kyouko-chan... ¿Por qué?

...

—A ver... deja de llamarme de esa manera, o sino te daré una paliza a tí también. Será mejor que se larguen de aquí y no vuelvan a aparecer por este parque, colegialas idiotas. —solté mientras me iba caminando— Ah... por cierto. —me di la vuelta y miré a quien acaba de moler a golpes hasta hace un instante— Yo que ustedes, la llevaría a un hospital, dudo que pueda ir a la escuela así, jajaja.

Finalmente me fui sin volver a darme la vuelta, mientras sonreía y sacaba un pocky de mi bolsillo.

—Joder... me ha vuelto a dar hambre... —me dije a mi misma, y me dirigí hacia otra tienda no muy lejana—.


End file.
